Welcome to Skyrim, Doctor
by nintendofan345
Summary: The TARDIS goes haywire once again and the TARDIS, the Doctor, and Rose end up in Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Skyrim, Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or The Elder Scrolls series. They are property of the BBC and Bethesda, respectively.

The Doctor shut the TARDIS door, locking it behind him. He turned around to see Rose Tyler waiting for him by the console in the center of the time machine.

"So," Rose began to say, "Where to now?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "How about we go somewhere random?"

"Sure. Always fun to go somewhere new, right?" Rose joked, while the Doctor fiddled with some knobs and buttons, preparing for the trip.

"Oh-kay; location set to auto-decision; allowing any time in history…" the Doctor rattled off, with numerous other technical terms and finally said, "Ready?"

"Oh yes!" Rose exclaimed, thrilled with the prospect of adventure.

They pulled on the lever that would start the journey, and then suddenly the TARDIS shook as if something had exploded, either inside or outside.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Rose shouted, picking herself up after being knocked to the floor in the explosion.

"I don't know…" he replied, "We moved, but I have no idea where we are."

Meanwhile, it was another ordinary day in the town of Whiterun; Mila and her mother Carlota selling vegetables; Belethor trying ever-so-hard to sell anything, when suddenly a loud roaring sound came from out of nowhere in the center of town.

"Aaaaiiieeeee!" Ysolda screamed, mistaking the sound for a dragon, "A dragon! Get the guards!"

"I don't see any dragons, but that roar kind of sounds like one, I'll give you that." A passing guard told her, investigating the strange occurrence.

Finally the TARDIS began to materialize, fading into existence, while a crowd of citizens gathered around it to watch the strange object. Then the door swung open.

"Hello!" the Doctor said, poking his head out from the door, "I'm the Doctor."

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Skyrim, Doctor: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or The Elder Scrolls series. They are property of the BBC and Bethesda, respectively.

"Hello!" the Doctor said, poking his head out from the door, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor… who?" Carlota cautiously inquired.

"Just the Doctor," he answered, trying to identify where exactly they had landed.

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS Rose was trying to get a view of the outside, but couldn't because the Doctor kept blocking her view.

"Stay inside for now," he whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth, "I need to make the first impression."

"What, you think I would rub them the wrong way or something?" she whispered back a little angrily.

Back outside all of the Whiterun people were still staring in awe at the strange man and his blue box that had mysteriously appeared in their town. Most of them had never seen anything of even the modest technology of the time, much less something of this advancement.

"Anyone else going to say something?" the Doctor asked, raising his hands in an open gesture, "Anyone?"

"I-I think you're definitely not from here, s-sir…" Mila quietly said, quite scared.

"Absolutely correct my dear… But where is _here_ exactly?" he asked the crowd, cracking a small smile.

"You're in Whiterun, Doctor, is it?" Jarl Balgruuf answered, who had just reached the town center from Dragonsreach with his steward, Proventus, and his housecarl, Irileth, "I would say that you're in the province of Skyrim but then, you wouldn't know what it is a province of."

"So Whiterun is a… town, city, county, what?" the Doctor asked in return.

"Technically it's called a 'hold capital' but it's more like a county seat, yeah," the Jarl replied, "It's the main town in Whiterun Hold, one of the nine holds that divide up the province of Skyrim, which is in the Cyrodiilic Empire."

"So if that clears everything up, I'd like you all to meet my companion, Rose Tyler!" the Doctor announced, and moved out of the doorway to allow Rose to leave the TARDIS and show herself to the crowd.

"Hello everyone…" she said, kind of put off by his sudden reveal of her.

"So, the matter at hand: does anyone need help with anything weird, or out of the ordinary at all?" the Doctor asked loudly so everyone could hear.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Skyrim, Doctor: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or The Elder Scrolls series. They are property of the BBC and Bethesda, respectively.

(For this fanfic I'll use my Skyrim character as the Dragonborn.)

"So, the matter at hand: does anyone need help with anything weird, or out of the ordinary at all?" the Doctor asked loudly so everyone could hear.

"I know I don't. It's all been pretty calm since the War ended and the dragons went away," Ysolda replied, the whole crowd feeling a lot less apprehensive about their new visitors from elsewhere.

"Dragons, you say?" the Doctor said.

"I thought they were a myth, Doctor," Rose interjected; feeling kind of scared, reminded of the dragon-like Reapers that appeared when she "rescued" her father in the past of their dimension.

"Well, no. Well, sort of. Actually… I'm just not going to bore you with the details; let's talk later, shall we? Maybe when we aren't just out in the open like this? If this planet's got dragons then I don't think being outside is exactly the _best_ place to be right now, is it?" he rambled. "So," he addressed the crowd, "Where can we stay for a while?"

"There's the Bannered Mare inn down the street. It'll cost you ten Septims though," the Guard responded, "And judging by the fact that you just, uh, appeared, here, you probably don't even have that."

Thinking about all of the currencies he'd come across in his lifetime; the Doctor said with a smile, "Hmm, nope, no Septims here."

"Well," the Guard concluded, "I guess that leaves Breezehome. The Dragonborn used to live there until he moved to Solitude."

"Dragonborn? That sounds like an important title, but of course I wouldn't know," the Doctor said, "But enough of this standing around, let's go to this Breezehome!"

"Ah ah, not just yet. It's not exactly uninhabited, as it were," the Guard countered, blocking the Doctor's path down the street, "The Dragonborn's Housecarl from Whiterun, Lydia, still lives there, and she probably won't take very kindly to two strangers entering her home."

"Sounds like a lovely woman," Rose remarked sarcastically.

"If you don't mind I'd probably do well to tell Lydia you're coming before you just show up at her door. In the meantime, I suggest you hang around the Bannered Mare. I'll tell you when the arrangements have been made," the Guard explained, "My name's Hroldar by the way. If you can't find me, just ask any of the other guards for me."

"Well alright, then," the Doctor said, and they walked down the stone path toward the merchant stalls.


End file.
